Many electronic devices include components that emit radio-frequency (RF) electromagnetic field (EMF) emissions. Examples of such electronic devices include mobile communication devices, tablet computing devices, laptop computing devices, and the like. Human exposure to these RF EMF emissions is harmful if the radiation power is high, at close range, and/or over a prolonged time.